plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Brothers Gnomus
The Brothers Gnomus are a group of four Gnome princes who are bosses in the Boss Hunt event in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 ''which debuted on November 24th til 27th, 2016, later returning from March 2nd to 5th, 2017, returning again from June 29 - July 2, 2017, returning once again from August 28th to September 5th, 2018, and once again from January 23rd to 28th, 2019. In the event, the zombies must stop the Gnomes from taking over Time Park. Health Normal: 6000 (each individual brother) Hard: 5500 (each individual brother) CRAAAAAZY: 5000 (each individual brother) Strategies The player joins the game with three other players. The players need to choose the type of bait as known as the Gnomish Contraption, to lure out the Gnomes and edit the difficulty of the level. After the bait has been set up, Gnomes will start to appear. Once the bait is defended, a random Gnomus Brother will appear and the players will have to battle him. Once he spawns, he will turn invulnerable using "Spectrum Attunement" and the players will have to find and shoot a gray box in each area of Time Park (excluding the Seeds of Time area). To be able to damage the brother, all four gray boxes must be changed to the color of the brother (e.g. all boxes need to be blue to damage the blue brother and so on). The colors shown '''must match the same as the brothers' as followed: *A red sphere to match the red brother *A green pyramid to match the green brother *A blue cube to match the blue brother *A yellow star to match the yellow brother However, once a portion of his health is depleted, he will use "Chromatic Purge" and swap with another brother if not defeated in time, requiring the players to locate the boxes and shoot the shards until they turn the color that the Boss Gnome currently is. This cycle will repeat until the players run out of time or all four Boss Gnomes are vanquished. When one of the brother is defeated, a colored sphere with a colored shape will appear in the place of the defeated brother. A huge wave of gnome reinforcements will come to the area one a brother has been defeated. A player must interact with this in order to banish the brother back to the Gnomiverse. Champion Explody Gnomes will appear and if they explode and damage a player, that player will get the Curse of Gnomus, which causes a yellow Gnome head to appear above the player, and slows and stuns them and blocks use of their abilities. This can only be cured by going to the Rome area of the map and interacting with the Gnome Shrine to remove the brand or getting vanquished, but this is not recommended. If a player is still cursed when Chromatic Purge is used, that player will be instantly vanquished. Gallery Curse of gnomus.png|Icon of the Curse of Gnomus green brother.png|Green Brother Gnomus appearing Brothers Gnomus in the mail box.jpg|Brothers Gnomus in the mail-box Trivia *The Brothers Gnomus are the only boss to made out of four separate bosses. **They are also the only boss to be neither a plant nor a zombie that doesn't exist in Infinity Time. *In the event details of The Brothers Gnomus' boss hunt, the red brother wields a hammer (like the Gnome), the yellow brother wields a shooting machine (like the Shooty Gnome), the green brother holds a bomb (like the Explody Gnome), and the blue brother wields a metallic mushroom (like the Giga Gnome). **The red, yellow and green brothers are never seen holding these items in the actual boss hunt. Instead, they all wield metallic mushrooms, like the blue brother. **This could be because the event details picture is actually showing gnome reinforcements, as the size of the gnomes are shorter than the bosses. *Despite the fact they are Gnomes, enemies of both plants and zombies, only the Zombie side can fight them. *This is the only mode that allows players to fight Gnomes on higher difficulties outside Infinity Time that has no difficulty, but gives health boosts and damage boosts to the Gnomes, and Trials of Gnomus where the Gnomes aren't boosted, but the difficulty is locked on Normal. **Despite increasing the difficulty, the Gnomes have no health boosts apart from the main bosses of the mode. *Their family name most likely references Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm, known as the Brothers Grimm, who were widely known for their literary works, including the beloved story Cinderella. *The Brothers Gnomus are the first bosses to be featured in Boss Hunt multiple times, the only other representative for this is the Sasquatch. *The reason that the color blocks are different shapes are likely for color blind people to know the difference. *In the event calendar for October 2017 and August 2018, the Brothers Gnomus are called the "Four Princes." **This makes them the only known characters of Gnome royalty to not be kings. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 bosses Category:Gnomes Category:Bosses